I'll save you from the terror on the screen
by RustedDreams
Summary: Halloween drabble. The first time Blaine finds out that Kurt's afraid of horror movies.


In retrospect Kurt probably should have realised that "Halloween Movie Marathon" meant horror movies. It's just that sometimes the Blaine in his head- his dorky, bouncy, puppy-like boyfriend- doesn't always match up with the reality: that apparently he has a horror movie junkie as a boyfriend. They've been dating for an absurdly long amount of time for Kurt to have not picked up on this, but then again Blaine doesn't seem to know that he's deathly afraid of anything even remotely scary, so he guesses they should probably embrace the fact that they're still learning new things about each other, rather than feeling bad about it.

The problem is Blaine is excited, _really _excited. Like bouncing up and down "look how much fun this is going to be Kurt!" excited, and Kurt had arrived at Blaine's thinking they'd just watch _It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown _and _Hocus Pocus _or something.

He really isn't prepared for this, and he doesn't know how to let Blaine down gently.

Which is why it shocks even him when he smiles sweetly at Blaine and tells him that he'd love to watch whichever goretastic movie Blaine is currently waving around under his nose.

They settle on the sofa, Kurt curling just a little closer into Blaine than he normally would, but they tend to cuddle a lot anyway so Blaine doesn't notice. He has popcorn and blankets and the comforting heat of Blaine next to him, he can do this. He can so do this.

The movie starts. The screaming begins. The creepy music plays.

He can't do this.

'Kurt come on, just come out. Please?'

'They ran her head over with a lawnmower, Blaine!' Kurt cries from behind the locked bathroom door. The bathroom is the brightest (and safest) place in the house right now. It was also the first door Kurt came across after he bolted from Blaine's living room. He's currently pressed up against the door, trying to suppress the pounding in his chest and the fear raging through his body.

'Why didn't you tell me you don't like scary movies?' Blaine smiles. He's trying to be sympathetic, he really is, it's just that Kurt is cute, and funny and ridiculous, and he's currently locked himself in a bathroom because he was afraid of a movie.

'Her head! A _lawnmower,_ Blaine!'

'I saw. But why did you agree to watch it if you hate horror movies?'

'I don't know.' Kurt slumps dejectedly, not that Blaine can see. 'You just seemed really excited and I thought it would be okay if you were there but it wasn't and there was a lawnmower and I- I was scared.'

'You didn't have to watch it just because I wanted to; you know I wouldn't have minded. I just like spending time with you.'

'I'm dumb.'

'You're not dumb, come on, are you coming out now?'

'No.' Kurt says sheepishly, he sounds small and shy, and Blaine can just imagine him burying his head in his arms.

'Are you still scared? Because I promise you, there are no lawnmower wielding maniacs out here, and even if there were I'd protect you, I promise.'

'No it's not that.'

'Then what?'

'I'm embarrassed.' Blaine laughs fondly, shaking his head in the way he always does when Kurt makes him laugh.

'You don't have to be embarrassed, I've done way more mortifying things. It's actually kind of refreshing; you're usually so calm and collected.'

'You were supposed to tell me it wasn't embarrassing!'

'I'm sorry my love. It's totally not embarrassing at all, it's actually cool, the only way to watch horror movies these days is from behind locked doors.'

'I hate you.' Kurt says, but he unlocks the door anyway and tugs it opened, falling into Blaine's open arms before his boyfriend can say anything else.

'I love you too.' Blaine smiles. He runs a hand soothingly over Kurt's back, holding him close and trying not to laugh at the way Kurt just clings to him. 'And I'm sorry I made you watch a horror movie, is there anything I can do to make it better?' Blaine walks them both back into the living room. He has to reassure Kurt that the movie is switched off before he agrees to enter the room, but eventually they're both in and seated on the sofa.

'Could you just… hold me for a while?' Kurt avoids Blaine's gaze, blushing furiously as he buries his head in Blaine's neck.

'Of course, and I really am sorry you know.' Blaine wraps his arms tightly around Kurt's body, practically pulling Kurt into his lap in his haste to reassure him. They curl up close, Kurt's face buried firmly into the fabric of Blaine's shirt and Blaine's arms wrapped securely around him, his fingers stroking soothingly over Kurt's back. 'Although, if I get cuddles like this I might have to put scary movies on more often.'

'Did I mention I hate you?'

'It could become a Halloween tradition.'


End file.
